Is It You?
by xxBadassRosexx
Summary: Rose Dragomir and Vasilisa Hathaway are best friends who move to St.Vlads. Someone is out to get Rose and ruin her life. Bad things start to happen to her. It sounds better, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heey, so this is my first fan fic ever...so please be nice. Let me know what you think...im open to new ideas!**

**Btw Rose is a Dragomir**

**Lissa is a Hathaway**

**Dimitri is an Ozera**

**Everyone else is the same. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA**

**Sierra xoxo**

Chapter 1:

I am Princess Rose Dragomir, a Moroi, a good living vampire. My family died in a car accident two years ago when I was fifteen. My best friend Vasilisa a.k.a. Lissa Hathaway was with me in that car accident. We survived but my parents and brother did not. Lissa is a Dhampir, a mix of moroi and human. Dhampirs graduate high school and become Guardians. They train to protect the royal moroi, non-royals didn't get a guardian unless they were very important. Then there are Strigoi, the evil vampires who kill moroi and dhampirs alike. This is what dhampirs train for: to kill the strigoi and protect the moroi. There are twelve royal families in the vampire world. I am the last in my royal line, making me the princess of the Dragomir family.

It is the first day of school, Lissa and myself just got transferred to a new school: St. Vladimirs in the middle of nowhere, Montana. It is our senior year and I am excited to finally graduate school. That is if i passed my classes. We entered through the gates of St. Vladmirs and the guardians checked our SUV to see if we were strigoi. The car soon started moving again. I was sitting beside Lissa in the back seat.

Lissa had blonde hair and jade green eyes. She is so pretty and I felt sorry for her, because of this transfer Lissa had to leave her boyfriend, Josh behind back in New York. It is my fault though, the Queen had told me that St. Vladimirs was much safer then New York. Lissa is going to be my guardian when we graduate high school, so she had to come along. She didn't complain and happily agreed to come, but I still felt guilty for taking her away from Josh.

"Rose, do not feel bad or guilty. I made my decision to come." Lissa told me.

Oh, that is another I forgot to mention; Lissa and myself are bonded. In the car accident Lissa actually died, but I brought her back. Moroi had gifts in one of the five elements: fire, water, earth, air or spirit. I had spirit which allowed me to heal things and that's what I did. I healed Lissa, brought her back from the dead, which created a bond somehow. Lissa could hear my thoughts and feel my emotions, and when my emotions are overwhelming Lissa can be inside my head, seeing what I see, feeling what I feel, hearing what I hear. You get the idea.

"Are you excited to be at a new school?" Lissa asked me.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. Hell, I was not excited at all.

"Why are you not excited?" Lissa asked.

"I liked our other school just fine. Why did the Queen have to transfer us? The protection at St. Lola's was just fine." I told her.

"Yes, but you are the last Dragomir. You need the best protection. The Queen is only looking out for you." Lissa looked out the window and then back to me. "Besides, I know you will like this school. Remember Andre went here."

I looked at her with a blank look on my face. _What the hell was she talking about?_ Andre never went here, he went to St. Lola's.

"I'm talking about when we were younger. Do you not remember?" when I didn't answer she continued. "Andre talked about it all the time."

"Of course you would remember." I teased. Lissa and Andre had a little fling about a year before the car accident. It didn't last long but they hooked up.

"I'd rather not talk about that. If you don't mind?"

I dropped the conversation, and focused on what was about to happen. The guardian driving parked the car and we all got out. The guardians grabbed Lissa and my bags, we followed them to the head office where we would meet the headmistress. I looked around and the place looked like it was built to look like Russian building or something. St. Vladimir's isn't as bad as I thought. We entered what I assumed to be the main building and headed to the the headmistresses' office.

"Princess Dragomir, Vasilisa it is so good to see you again." a voice called out to us.

I turned to see an old lady with a crooked nose walking towards us. _Who the hell is this?_

Lissa smiled to the old lady and leaned over me and whispered through her teeth: "The headmistress, Kirova"

I immediately smiled and put on a good face. We must have obviously met her when we were younger. But I have no memory of it.

"You girls have grown up to be such beautiful women. Please come into my office." Kirova said.

We followed her into her office and sat down. Kirova gave us our class schedule and our room assignments. Luckily, Kirova put Lissa and myself in the same room. My class schedule seemed pretty easy for me:

_Elemental Magic: Spirit_

_Moroi History_

_Art_

_Lunch_

_English_

_Advanced Math_

_Science: Space_

Lissa's course schedule is almost exactly mine, but she had three training classes in the morning with other dhampirs.

"Our new lives have begun, you ready?" Lissa asked.

I wasn't sure but I was ready to try it out. Lissa and I were headed to our new dorm, which is located in the moroi building. I apparently got special treatment, no other moroi was allowed to share a room with dhampirs. Our room is on the third level, not bad, a bit higher then I would have preferred but I won't complain. This should be interesting.

Lissa and I headed to the cafeteria, which took a while because we had no idea where the hell we were going. We ventured to the gym thinking it was cafe and then the library... still no luck.

"Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" Lissa suggested.

It was probably a smart idea and we should have asked someone, but it was fun to search the school. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. About half an hour later we finally found the cafe. Took long enough. We got in line for the feeders, there were two people in front of me. One of them turned around and looked at me.

"You're Princess Rose Dragomir aren't you?' the guy asked.

He had brown hair and blue eyes, his eyes were assessing me and Lissa.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" I asked confidently.

"I'm Jesse and this is Ralf."

Lissa and I looked at the other guy, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. Neither of these guys were hot, and I wanted them to leave us alone.

"How about I give you a tour? Starting with my room." Jesse said. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. A little too close for my liking.

Wow, this Jesse guy was desperate. Talk about the stupidest pick up line ever.

"How about you hit on someone who will give you the time of day?" Lissa said.

Jesse scowled and removed his arm around my waist, and at that moment his and Ralf's names were called for the feeders, so they walked away. Lissa and I laughed and my name was called for a feeder.

This feeder was not dazed like the others. I must be his first today.

"You're princess Dragomir, I absolutely adore you and your late family." the feeder said.

I looked at Lissa confused and she looked as confused as I am.

"Thanks" I said, before my fangs sunk into his neck. His blood had a bittersweet taste, it wasn't bad, but not good either.

I pulled away and wiped the blood from my fangs. I saw the feeders neck bleeding, I moved closer and was about to put my hand on the bite mark to heal him. But Lissa realized what I was doing and pulled me away before I could do anything. She led me to the cafe line for actual food. She got a stack of pancakes with syrup and I got a yogurt.

"Why wouldn't you let me heal him?" I asked Lissa once we sat a random table.

"Because you shouldn't waste your energy on that. You know what could happen." Lissa explained.

"Oh come on. That is just something little, that won't do any harm." I argued. Lissa just rolled her eyes at me.

"Excuse me," someone had tapped on Lissa's shoulder. "You are sitting at _my _table, remove yourself."

We looked at the person bitching at us, and saw a tall slim Moroi standing in front of Lissa. There was a group of girls, probably about five girls.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that these tables were owned. How much do you have to pay for them?" I asked.

All five girls turned and looked at me. "You're the Dragomir princess!" one of the girls exclaimed. "I'm Abby Badica." Abby had brown hair with green eyes. A girl looked at Abby and gave her a death glare, obviously this girl was the leader of the group and did not like me at all.

"Who are you?" I asked the leader of this group politely.

"I am Camille Conta, and this is _my_ table you and your dhampir are sitting at." She sneered.

Lissa was sitting quietly and ate her pancakes, she ate them pretty fast too.

She stood up and looked at Camille "Well, we were just leaving, besides this table sucks anyways."

Lissa and I started to walk away, but Lissa turned around and said "By the way I'm Lissa, not some dhampir. And this, " she waved her hand to me "is Princess Rose Dragomir. You might wanna remember that, for future reference."

Lissa turned and walked away and I followed her. "You didn't have to do that." I told her.

"Whatever, this Camille chick shouldn't treat you that way, she deserved it." Lissa said.

"You say that about everyone who has bothered me." I countered. It is true, no one ever got away with bothering me, Lissa always protected me no matter what.

Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I'll see you at lunch. Have fun in elemental magic."

"Thanks, have fun in combat class. Kick some ass for me." I told her.

Lissa and I hugged quickly before we headed separate ways to our first period classes. I was a bit nervous, considering how breakfast turned out. Elemental magic should be interesting.

**So what do you think? Please Review! I will add more characters. Let me know your ideas and thoughts!**

**Sierra xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! Sorry it took so long, my internet got blocked and it was effed up. But its fixed. So I hope you like this chapter, its more to introduce characters. But I hope you like it!**

**Sierra xoxo**

Chapter 2:

I was walking in the halls looking for the right classroom, the room I was supposed to be in is Room _249. 245, 247..._ there it was Room _249._ I walked in the classroom and saw four other people in the room. One of whom was the teacher, Ms. Carmack. I recognized one of the girls in the class, she was friends with Camille. There was another girl and guy in the class. I took a seat by myself near the front. The guy had moved up and sat beside me.

"Rose," a voice called to me, "since when do you go here?" the guy said. He sounded vaguely familiar, I turned to look at this guy and it was Adrian. He was the Queen's great nephew. I met him two years ago after the accident, but I hadn't seen him since. It's amazing the guy could even remember me, considering all the alcohol and cigarettes he inhales everyday.

"The Queen said there was better protection here then at St. Lola's" I answered.

"I see, well welcome to St. Vlads. Did Lissa come with you?" Oh, Adrian. He still had that stupid crush on Lissa, how cute. Too bad they could never be a couple.

"Yes she did. Why wouldn't she? She is going to be my guardian after we graduate."

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

The bell had rang and the teacher had begun class. We were learning about St. Vladimir, the guy this school is apparently named after. He had spirit as well, I was very interested to learn about someone who has the same gift as myself. What really interested me was his guardian Anna, the teacher kept saying she was shadow-kissed. What did shadow-kissed mean?

I rose my hand to ask.

"Yes, Ms. Dragomir." Ms. Carmack said.

"What does shadow-kissed mean?"

"You don't know" She asked in disbelief, I shook my head and she continued. "It is what Vasilisa is. Vladimir brought Anna back from the dead. It's what you did to Vasilisa."

I looked at her with my mouth wide open. I saw Adrian out of the corner of my eye and he was holding his laughter back, I could also hear the odd chuckle come out of his mouth. Now I was really interested in St. Vladimir and his guardian Anna. Ms. Carmack continued her lesson which was about healing. Before anyone could actually try and heal the plants that were out to be healed the bell had rung.

I walked up to Ms. Carmack. "Do have any books about St. Vladimir or Anna that I could read."

"Umm, I would ask the priest, I believe he has some books about them." she answered.

I thanked her and headed for my second class: Moroi History. I didn't mind history but it isn't my favorite class. It took a while to find it mainly because it was on the other side of the building, which made me late for class.

"Ms. Dragomir nice of you to join us." the teacher said. I looked at my course sheet and it said his name was Mr. Nagy.

I grabbed the first seat I could find beside a very tall guy. He had brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck and he had chocolate brown eyes. He was pretty hot as well. He looked at me and then back at the teacher.

I noticed him looking at me, actually it is more like staring. If he wasn't so hot I would think he's creepy. I found that this class was as boring as hell, and I almost fell asleep if the hot guy beside me didn't pass me a note.

_So Princess Dragomir, not a fan of our history_

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I hated it when people addressed me as Princess Dragomir, I mean I do have a first name.

_I thought this class would be a bit more interesting and my name is Rose. _

I passed the note back to him and then looked at the teacher, trying to make sense of what he was saying. The guy passed the note back.

_I know your name, everyone knows your name, everyone knows who you are. My name is Dimitri Ozera._

Ozera, my mother was an Ozera before she married my father. I wonder if there was a connection. Probably not, my mother introduced me to all her family members on the Ozera side. He was not one of them, I definitely would've remembered him.

The bell rang and it was time for art. I started gathering all my books and put them in my bag.

"What classes do you have?" Dimitri asked

I handed my course schedule to him.

"You're a spirit user." He looked up at me and I nodded my head, he looked back down at my schedule. "We have art and math together."

"Cool, what element do you have?" I asked.

"Fire, pretty predictable. Practically everyone in the Ozera line has fire."

I nodded in agreement. We walked to art together and I really liked Dimitri, he is nice and funny. Oh and did I forget to mention really hot. A few of Dimitri's other friends were in the art class as well. I met: Christian Ozera, Dimitri's cousin. Christian had black hair and bright blue eyes. I also met Mia Rinaldi, she seemed to dislike me very much, although I don't know why. She looked like a porcelain doll, blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The bell rang and it was lunch time.

_Lissa find me at lunch, I met some new friends._

Dimitri led me to the cafe because I still can't find it on my own. We got in line for the feeders and waited. I looked around for Lissa, but didn't see her.

Dimitri went before me, but had waited for me. I had that crazy guy I had this morning. He was out of it, completely hazed from the endorphins the vampire bite gave.

"Rose! You return again. Oh it's so good to see you." the feeder said.

I nodded my head and bit his neck and tasted the bittersweet blood again. It really didn't taste that good at all. I started to walk away but thought about the bite mark I had left. I had the urge to heal the bite mark. I slowly walked up to him again, reaching out to the wound.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

I got closer and closer, I was one step away from healing him, but Lissa came out of no where and stopped me... again.

"Do I even have to explain?" Lissa asked.

I shook my head.

"Let her do what she wants, dhampir. You can't control the princess." the feeder turned to me. "Go ahead. Heal me. Go ahead. I don't care. Do what you would like. Take all the blood you want from me and heal me all you want."

This feeder was crazy, insane and he was starting to scare me. Lissa immediately put herself in front of me, to protect me from this crazy feeder. The Moroi in charge of all this came and took the feeder away to somewhere where he wouldn't hurt himself or others.  
"Thanks for saving my ass... again." I told Lissa

"It's what I'm training for." she answered.

"Umm, Liss this is Dimitri, Dimitri this is Lissa" I introduced them.

Lissa got in line for food with her new dhampir friends while Dimitri and I sat down at a table. I looked around and saw that Camille's table was staring me down.

"What did you do to Camille?" Dimitri asked.

"I sat at her table with Liss this morning. Apparently you own tables. Did you pay for this one? Because if you didn't you might want to. Camille might come over here and demand for this table too." I joked.

Dimitri just laughed and I joined him. Lissa and her dhampirs friends came and sat down with us, their food trays in their hands.

"What's so funny?" Lissa asked. The guys she is with looked confused as to why we were laughing.

"Oh, I was just telling Dimitri about this morning and our little argument with Camille." I answered happily.

Lissa started laughing so hard that she started to cry. The dhampir guys looked confused as hell, but Lissa filled them in and they started laughing too. The one dhampir guy has red hair and blues. He has a million freckles on his face, but that made him look boyish cute. His name is Mason Ashford. The other guy is Eddie Castile. He had brown hair and brown eyes but had no freckles. Eddie was pretty cute himself.

We all got along really well and we made plans to get together after school except for Lissa. Who apparently has extra lessons after and before school. Why, I have no idea but I plan on finding out.

Lissa and I were heading to our next class, English. We are having a bit of difficulty finding this classroom. Why can't this school be oh I don't know less confusing.

"Lissa, why are you taking extra lessons before _and_ after school? You are doing amazing in your combat classes now." I asked.

"Because you are the last Dragomir and I want to be prepared and ready for anything when we graduate. Your life will be in my hands and I don't want anything to happen to you." She answered.

I looked at her, that is not the only reason why she is doing this. I kept looking at her and staring her down.

"Ok, fine." She sighed in defeat. "The other dhampirs are really good here, there may be that chance that I won't be your guardian."

"What?" I scoffed. "You will be my guardian. Liss you're just saying that you're not good to make you try harder, but you're amazing."

Lissa smiled "Thanks for your confidence in me."

"No problem." I looked around and then back at Lissa. "Our English class is back there, by the way."  
Lissa looked at the map we were given and we turned around. Late again, God I'm really making a bad impression here. Lissa and I didn't know anyone in this class except for Camille, who did not go out of her way to make us feel welcome. She just glared at us, _I mean really it's a table get over yourself_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did it suck? Please review and give me any ideas that you guys want.**

**Sierra xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm super sorry that I didn't update any sooner. I had a lot to do, there was the play and drama and school. But I had nothing to do today so I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 3:

English class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I actually liked it a lot. Lissa and I headed to our room; Lissa had to grab her stuff for her _extra lessons_. She did not need them, she is amazing as it is.

Lissa looked at me and smiled, she obviously heard my thoughts. Lissa grabbed her gym bag and her workout clothes and I grabbed a book to read. I didn't have to meet with the guys for another hour, so I decided to finish reading my book. Lissa headed to the gym and I tried to find this library. After about fifteen minutes of wandering I found the library, I walked in and found an empty bean bag, so I sat in it. I got my book out and started to read it.

I got so interested in the book that I didn't realize that Camille and her group of friends circled around me. The only way I found out that she was standing there is because of the shadows around me. I looked up and at Camille.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I sounded a bit bitchy but really you can't blame me, I just got to the really good part in this book.

"What the hell is your problem?" Camille asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She lifted her bag up and showed me that her white Gucci bag had red and blue dye on it. It was bad. The red and blue dye was everywhere, the bag only had one white spot left and that was where the front pocket was. I looked back at Camille, and she looked pissed.

"I didn't do anything. I would never do that to anybody." I told her truthfully.

"Don't believe her. She could have this arranged, get somebody to do her dirty work." Avery Lazar said. At least I think its her, I wasn't too sure.

Before I could say anything to defend myself, all the girls got out like three water bottles. It looked like some kind of watery pastry thing. Oh no, they wouldn't do what I think they're -

Too late, they all poured the watery pastry thing on me. It was wet and gooey and gross. It was glue, flour and water mixed together. This sucked, and it was drying really fast, why do bad things happen to me?

"What the hell! I didn't do anything, I told you the truth." I screamed. This was my favourite outfit, I looked down and it was completely destroyed, no dry cleaner could fix this.

"And I told you I didn't believe you." Camille growled and stormed away, all her bitchy friends followed her.  
This is the worst first day ever. All of a sudden Lissa came barging in the library and a few seconds Dimitri came running, breathless.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

I told them both what was going on.

"Where is she? I'll beat her up. I'll kill her." Lissa said.

"NO, Liss you can't do that, you'll get in soo much trouble if you do." I looked her straight in the eye. "You will do nothing got it. You will do-"

Lissa looked away from me. "Don't use compulsion on me, I really don't know why you even try. It doesn't work and you know that."

"Can't blame a girl for trying?"

"No, but nice try."

Dimitri was looking back and forth at us, completely confused. "What the hell is going on? Lissa how did you even know Rose was in danger?"

"Because I can read her thoughts." Lissa simply said.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I spoke before him. "It happened two years ago, when the rest of my family died. I healed Lissa and brought her back from the dead"

"Which is why I can read her thoughts." Lissa finished my sentence.

Dimitri looked at us, then nodded his head. "I see."

I looked at Lissa, confused.

"I told Christian and Dylan that you needed help. He should be here soon. I kinda led him on a goose chase."

"Christian?" Dimitri asked

"Yeah, Christian Ozera and Guardian Dylan Soul."

"Wait, what was he doing at your _extra lessons_. He's a moroi." I asked.

"He was walking by and saw me, so he sat down and watched."

I nodded my head slowly. Does Christian think Lissa's hot or something. Like who would take the time to watch Lissa train other then me. Lissa looked at me and shook her head violently. What was that about? Does Lissa like Christian? She shook her head again. Does she think he's hot? I saw Lissa blush a little and I tried to laugh quietly.

"Okay, rules. If you're gonna talk through your weird mind thing, at least try and not make it obvious. It's like you guys are speaking about me in another language."

"We aren't talking about you." I said quickly. Lissa looked at me with a questioning look. It was that said _Do you like him?_ and of course Lissa kept looking at me until I nodded my head slightly. But then I quickly thought _I don't like him cause I don't know him, but I do think he's hot._ Lissa kept looking at me and smiled.

"Alright, Rose let's get you out of that and make sure no one sees you like this." Lissa said.

"What happens if someone sees us?" Dimitri asked.

I gave him a devilish smile, "No one will see us, I'll make sure of it."

Lissa laughed and Dimitri smiled. As we left the library, we ran into a guardian. He was really tall and had blonde hair and a small tan.

Lissa straightened up and stood in front of me, completely hiding me from this guardian.  
"Dylan" Lissa breathed. "Shit"

"Lissa," Dylan ran towards us and walked when he was close enough, I assumed. I can't really see anything at the moment. "Lord Ozera" I bet this guardian did a little bow thingy. "Lissa, have you found the Dragomir princess?"

"Umm, no I haven't. I thought she'd be in the library but she wasn't in there, so I'm going to keep looking before dinner."

"How about you Lord Ozera? Have you seen the Dragomir princess?" Dylan questioned.

"No, I haven't."  
"I find it hard to believe both your stories. But they works for now, when you see her tell her to report to me at once."

Then I heard footsteps walking away. Lissa turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. What could this guardian want with me? I don't even know him.

"I don't know what he wants with you. But he's a good guy, so you don't have to be afraid of him."

"What if Camille went to him and told him what I didn't do."

"She won't. Now lets go to your dorm and get you out of these clothes." Dimitri said.

We walked to my dorm, thankfully no one saw us. I walked into my bathroom and closed my door and had a shower. I put my disgusting, now dried clothes in a pile in the corner of the bathroom. I walked into the shower, the water was hot against my skin. Slowly, I noticed, the paste was coming off my skin. I washed myself really well, to ensure I got all that stupid paste off. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I noticed that someone came in and put some clothes on the counter for me, it was probably Lissa who did that. She put a pair of sweats and a tank top on the counter. I put that on and threw my hair into a messy bun, knowing that I'll regret it tomorrow morning, but oh well.

I walked back into my room and saw Lissa sitting her bed and Dimitri sitting on the couch.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it good or was it bad? Let me know what you guys think? Please review**

**Sierra **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm super sorry for neglecting this story. I will be working harder to UD this story more often. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA. I do however own dylan and the crazy feeder.**

**Enjoy chapter 4**

Chapter 4:

English class wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I actually liked it a lot. Lissa and I headed to our room; Lissa had to grab her stuff for her _extra lessons_. She did not need them, she is amazing as it is.

Lissa looked at me and smiled, she obviously heard my thoughts. Lissa grabbed her gym bag and her workout clothes and I grabbed a book to read. I didn't have to meet with the guys for another hour, so I decided to finish reading my book. Lissa headed to the gym and I tried to find this library. After about fifteen minutes of wandering I found the library, I walked in and found an empty bean bag, so I sat in it. I got my book out and started to read it.

I got so interested in the book that I didn't realize that Camille and her group of friends circled around me. The only way I found out that she was standing there is because of the shadows around me. I looked up and at Camille.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I sounded a bit bitchy but really you can't blame me, I just got to the really good part in this book.

"What the hell is your problem?" Camille asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She lifted her bag up and showed me that her white Gucci bag had red and blue dye on it. It was bad. The red and blue dye was everywhere, the bag only had one white spot left and that was where the front pocket was. I looked back at Camille, and she looked pissed.

"I didn't do anything. I would never do that to anybody." I told her truthfully.

"Don't believe her. She could have this arranged, get somebody to do her dirty work." Avery Lazar said. At least I think its her, I wasn't too sure.

Before I could say anything to defend myself, all the girls got out like three water bottles. It looked like some kind of watery pastry thing. Oh no, they wouldn't do what I think they're -

Too late, they all poured the watery pastry thing on me. It was wet and gooey and gross. It was glue, flour and water mixed together. This sucked, and it was drying really fast, why do bad things happen to me?

"What the hell! I didn't do anything, I told you the truth." I screamed. This was my favourite outfit, I looked down and it was completely destroyed, no dry cleaner could fix this.

"And I told you I didn't believe you." Camille growled and stormed away, all her bitchy friends followed her.  
This is the worst first day ever. All of a sudden Lissa came barging in the library and a few seconds Dimitri came running, breathless.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

I told them both what was going on.

"Where is she? I'll beat her up. I'll kill her." Lissa said.

"NO, Liss you can't do that, you'll get in soo much trouble if you do." I looked her straight in the eye. "You will do nothing got it. You will do-"

Lissa looked away from me. "Don't use compulsion on me, I really don't know why you even try. It doesn't work and you know that."

"Can't blame a girl for trying?"

"No, but nice try."

Dimitri was looking back and forth at us, completely confused. "What the hell is going on? Lissa how did you even know Rose was in danger?"

"Because I can read her thoughts." Lissa simply said.

Dimitri opened his mouth to say something but I spoke before him. "It happened two years ago, when the rest of my family died. I healed Lissa and brought her back from the dead"

"Which is why I can read her thoughts." Lissa finished my sentence.

Dimitri looked at us, then nodded his head. "I see."

I looked at Lissa, confused.

"I told Christian and Dylan that you needed help. He should be here soon. I kinda led him on a goose chase."

"Christian?" Dimitri asked

"Yeah, Christian Ozera and Guardian Dylan Soul."

"Wait, what was he doing at your _extra lessons_. He's a moroi." I asked.

"He was walking by and saw me, so he sat down and watched."

I nodded my head slowly. Does Christian think Lissa's hot or something. Like who would take the time to watch Lissa train other then me. Lissa looked at me and shook her head violently. What was that about? Does Lissa like Christian? She shook her head again. Does she think he's hot? I saw Lissa blush a little and I tried to laugh quietly.

"Okay, rules. If you're gonna talk through your weird mind thing, at least try and not make it obvious. It's like you guys are speaking about me in another language."

"We aren't talking about you." I said quickly. Lissa looked at me with a questioning look. It was that said _Do you like him?_ and of course Lissa kept looking at me until I nodded my head slightly. But then I quickly thought _I don't like him cause I don't know him, but I do think he's hot._ Lissa kept looking at me and smiled.

"Alright, Rose let's get you out of that and make sure no one sees you like this." Lissa said.

"What happens if someone sees us?" Dimitri asked.

I gave him a devilish smile, "No one will see us, I'll make sure of it."

Lissa laughed and Dimitri smiled. As we left the library, we ran into a guardian. He was really tall and had blonde hair and a small tan.

Lissa straightened up and stood in front of me, completely hiding me from this guardian.  
"Dylan" Lissa breathed. "Shit"

"Lissa," Dylan ran towards us and walked when he was close enough, I assumed. I can't really see anything at the moment. "Lord Ozera" I bet this guardian did a little bow thingy. "Lissa, have you found the Dragomir princess?"

"Umm, no I haven't. I thought she'd be in the library but she wasn't in there, so I'm going to keep looking before dinner."

"How about you Lord Ozera? Have you seen the Dragomir princess?" Dylan questioned.

"No, I haven't."  
"I find it hard to believe both your stories. But they works for now, when you see her tell her to report to me at once."

Then I heard footsteps walking away. Lissa turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head slowly. What could this guardian want with me? I don't even know him.

"I don't know what he wants with you. But he's a good guy, so you don't have to be afraid of him."

"What if Camille went to him and told him what I didn't do."

"She won't. Now lets go to your dorm and get you out of these clothes." Dimitri said.

We walked to my dorm, thankfully no one saw us. I walked into my bathroom and closed my door and had a shower. I put my disgusting, now dried clothes in a pile in the corner of the bathroom. I walked into the shower, the water was hot against my skin. Slowly, I noticed, the paste was coming off my skin. I washed myself really well, to ensure I got all that stupid paste off. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my self. I noticed that someone came in and put some clothes on the counter for me, it was probably Lissa who did that. She put a pair of sweats and a tank top on the counter. I put that on and threw my hair into a messy bun, knowing that I'll regret it tomorrow morning, but oh well.

I walked back into my room and saw Lissa sitting her bed and Dimitri sitting on the couch.

Chapter 4:

"Feel better?" Dimitri asked. I smiled and nodded. I sat down on my bed and looked at Dimitri.

"Did you run into Lissa while she was on her way to find me?" I asked. I was curious to how he got involved in all this.

"I nearly ran him over on my to you." Lissa said. She looked apologetic "Sorry about that."

He shrugged like it didn't matter. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Who could that be? Lissa deciding it was better for her to answer in case it might somehow be Camille. Lissa hopped over some boxes and answered the door. Yeah we still had to unpack our things. Lissa opened the door to a very tired Christian.

"H-hey, what are you doing here?" Lissa asked uneasily. He knew something was going on and he knew she and Dimitri gave lame ass excuses to Guardian Soul. They needed to work on that. Lissa turned around and glared at me. _Sorry._ Her eyes lightened and smiled at me before turning her attention back to Christian.

"You two," he was pointing at Dimitri and Liss. "suck at giving excuses. Like come on, a five-year old could do better then that."

I started laughing out loud. He was so right, they did suck. Christian walked past Lissa and into the room. He looked at me, then pointedly looked at Liss and Dimitri. They got caught.

"You do know that Guardian Soul is searching the entire school for you, Rose. He's worried something might have happened. Lissa you got him all worked up for nothing."

"She was in danger and needed my help." Lissa gritted through her teeth. She was about to snap. She didn't want anyone to know what happened with Camille, but Christian seemed like the person who would annoy anyone to get what he wanted. This was going to be an interesting argument. It didn't help that Lissa liked him, I could tell that she did.

"Shut up Rose." Dang, she'd been reading my thoughts.

Poor Christian he looked confused as hell, he didn't know any better. It made me feel a little sorry for him. "She didn't say anything." Christian said gently. He looked at Lissa like she was going crazy - or already was. It was funny, but she was my best friend so I defended her.

"No I didn't but I did in my head." I smiled at him slyly. He is so lost.

"Christian come inside." Lissa closed the door and sat back down on her bed. Christian sat on the couch beside Dimitri.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. He's most definitely not the social type. He could at least be more sympathetic towards Lissa and me.

Lissa explained everything and then he apologized.

We all sat there and just talked. I felt sorry for Christian, his parents turned Strigoi willingly and he was shunned by the rest of his family and Moroi society. Dimitri's family - who are apparently distant cousins - took him in. I was grateful for that. Just because his parents turned Strigoi it doesn't mean Christian would turn Strigoi.

We all got along great, well except for Christian and myself. We seemed to enjoy annoying the hell out of each other. That was fine with me.

"Lissa," a voice said. It was coming from outside our dorm. It was a man's voice and whoever it was, was knocking on the door.

"It's Dylan." She answered. She looked a little nervous to see this guy, she said he could be trusted but what would he do if he found out that she lied.

Lissa opened the door slowly and not wide enough for Guardian Soul to see me in the room. "Can I help you?"

I guess he beckoned her outside because she went outside and closed the door behind her.

**LPOV**

I followed Dylan outside and waited for him to speak. "Someone told me that Princess Dragomir has destroyed someone's Gucci bag."

I immediately went through Rose's thoughts, trying to figure out what he was talking about. What Gucci bag? Rose was worried about what was going on between me and Dylan. She worried I would get in trouble, oh well. Ah, I found it. Camille accused Rose of dyeing her Gucci bag red and blue. That had to suck. Rose wondered who actually did that and why Camille would jump to conclusions. "Rose wouldn't do that to anyone, especially a Gucci bag. She adores those. Wherever you heard that is lying to you." I told him confidently.

"Alright then. I know you found her. Where is she?" Dylan asked calmly. Damn him. I shouldn't have told him about the bond, that's gonna bite me in the ass in the future. "Lissa just answer the question. Is she inside?" I nodded my head slowly.  
Dylan walked past me and opened the door to our dorm, I reluctantly followed him. Rose was still sitting on the bed and Dimitri and Christian were playing rock paper scissors. I gave them a weird look and Rose laughed quietly to herself. _They are complete idiots._ I knew Rose didn't mean that, she was joking around. She was nervous that Dylan came in. She didn't want anyone to know about Camille getting Rose back for 'dyeing her Gucci bag'.

"Princess," Dylan gave a small bow before returning to business. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did Lissa need to find you?"

Rose looked at me, _What should I say?_ Nervousness and fear came through the bond. She wasn't usually like this, she was usually confident and outgoing. I went through her thoughts again trying to figure out what was wrong but I found nothing. Maybe she was just worried about how Dylan would react to the Camille thing. And when he did find out, he immediately called Kirova and told her the situation.

"Camille will be dealt with. You four should probably go have dinner. Or you'll starve." We all headed for the door but Dylan spoke again. "But Lissa, can I talk to you for a second."

Rose shot me an uneasy glance. Fear shot through the bond. She didn't want me getting in trouble for protecting her secret. I gave her a small smile, letting her know that I'll be fine. She and the guys left to go have dinner. _Find me when you're done talking._ Rose thought. I turned my attention to Dylan, knowing this would be a serious conversation.

"Lissa, you need to tell me these things about the Princess. I heard from the other guardians at St. Lola's that the Princess was more outgoing and had more of an attitude. Is something wrong?"  
Damn the guardians, we were taught to notice the little things and well he noticed. I didn't answer him. I stayed silent and looked anywhere but him.

"Lissa, you and I will be her guardians one day. You have to learn how to trust me."

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I can't figure it out yet. She's doing a good job at keeping it from me." I finally said.

He nodded his head, trying to understand everything. He got up and went to the door, I followed of course "Well just be on the look out for anything abnormal. We are both on the same side. We want to protect and help her."

With that he left and it made me wonder what was going on with Rose. Was it spirits insanity that was getting to her, it couldn't be because then I would be going mad and crazy. Could she have learned to keep it away from me? I didn't know. But I did know that I didn't like her feeling this way. Rose was already a little crazy from all the stunts that she pulled and the things she did, but when spirit's darkness came, she becomes a person living in fear and goes crazy - literally.

I would just have to wait and see if I noticed anything unusual about her.

**What did you think? Was it any good? Or was it bad? Review and let me know **

**Sierra**


End file.
